Conflicting Side's
by AtuTenshi13
Summary: Sakura has left Konoha to join the Akatsuki in an attempt to somehow save Naruto's life. But as she discovers things her village kept from her. Will her previous bonds be severed? Will new bond's be made? Will feelings for a certain Uchiha devolop?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice and reveiw. It's a work in progress. First a few notes.

1- This takes place right before Naruto get back from his training.

2- Sakura is a whole lot stronger than before.

3-Sakura is 15, along with the rookie nine. Gai's team is 16 and beacuse i'm not sure how old all the Akatsuki is their all 17, exept Konan and Pain are 20.

4- Also, I know this suck's but im sorry to say that Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuzu are all dead. I apoligize but I didn't want to make them to OC. I am only on episode 189 (I think) so I don't really know how those 3 act. Sorry.

**New Summary:** Sakura has left Konoha to join the Akatsuki in an attempt to somehow save Naruto's life. But as she discovers things her village kept from her. Will her previous bonds be severed? Will new bond's be made? Will feelings for a certain Uchiha devolop?

**Dis****claimer:**I do not own Naruto... yet.

So without further explainations and rambling here's the story.

The full moon hung over Konoha, illuminating everything below it. The sound of night life was the only sound that could be heard. A gentle breeze ran through the village, taking leaf's with it.

Haruno Sakura sighed aloud as she stared at the peaceful village, her village, from her balcony. She watched with a small smile as the leaves danced around her, she placed her hand out, with her palm facing up, and almost immediately a leaf landed in it, as if bidding her farewell.

She was, after all, leaving. Fifteen year old Haruno Sakura was about to leave on a mission that could determine the fate of her village and friend's life's.

Her mission was to infiltrate the Akatsuki.

No one knew about her mission, not even her shishou. It wasn't an official mission, no one had assigned her to this mission. Sakura had decided to join the Akatsuki in hopes of helping her village and best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, and she thought it be best if everyone believe it was for real.

Everyone, including Naruto.

She knew he would probably be devastated that she left and fell obligated to save her. That was just Naruto or, at least, the Naruto she once knew. She hadn't seen him since he left with Jiraiya, one of the legandary Sannin, two years ago for training. He would return one week and three day's from now.

She had decided to leave before he returned.

Sakura was now the strongest kunoichi that Konoha had and she was in every bingo book. Tsunade took great pride in her apprentice, that had surpassed her long ago.

Sakura scanned over all the items she had gathered together while she was reminiscing. She had a small, light, black pack packed with three sets of identical clothing, like the one she was wearing now, two scrolls, one with weapons and the other with food, a water cantine and money pouch.

Sakura rechecked everything she pack, realizing she forgot something. Her jade eyes quickly scanned her eyes for the item she was looking for. She smiled as she spotted it beside her bed. Walking over she picked the picture frame up and pulled out the picture.

Team seven's picture. It had everyone in it, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and herself. She smiled as she stared at the picture in her hand.

Her right hand, the one not holding her picture, became engulfed in green chakra. She gently placed her hand over the picture and within seconds it became engulfed in green chakra. After a few minutes the chakra began to dissipate.

Placing the picture down on her bed she bought out a kunai and slowly let it descend on the picture. When it was about an inch away from the picture it met a green barrier which repelled the kunai.

Satisfied, she folded the picture and placed it in her kunai holster, that was strapped to her right leg. Picking up her, now packed, backpack she slung it over her shoulder and walked back out to her balcony. Closing the door that led to it, she jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground.

Taking the same path that her ex-teammate, Sasuke, had taken when leaving she walked silently out of the village, keeping her chakra masked. No one tried to stop her, as she had Sasuke, no one could, even if they tried. The only one that might have a chance at stopping her was Naruto and he was miles from here.

Once safely out of the village she began to jump through the trees as silently, stealthily and fast as she could. She knew that it would be about eight hours, at the minimum, to get out of Konohagakue before someone would find out that her apartment was empty.

Sakura didn't have to worry about her parent's, they died half a year ago. They had been sent out on a mission when their team was attacked. She could still remember what it had happened, to the very last detail.

**Flashback**

Sakura moaned as she tiredly began to walk to another patients room. Tsunade was working her to the bone, when she had agreed to help out overtime she didn't think it meant for two whole days, without rest and nonstop healing.

Sure, Sakura could take the pressure and had enough chakra to go for another week but that didn't mean she wanted to be here for two days. Yes, Sakura loved her job but that didn't mean she didn't have other plans sometimes.

Walking into the room Sakura quickly healed the patient, while talking to him and getting to know a little bit about him, a smile on her face as they talked. Sakura had found out that if patients felt comfortable while you were healing them it went a lot faster and smoother. (Ok, not sure if that's true.)

Sakura had finished healing the man, Koishi, and was stepping outside of his room when she heard someone running, Sakura was about to chastise whoever was running through the halls at such a late hour when she realized it was Shizune.

"Sakura!" Shizune yelled as she halted in front of her, panting she tried to caught her breath. Giving her time to caught her breath Sakura patiently waited for her to continue. "You're parents... they... returned..."Shizune said as she tried to catch her breath.

Sakura's eyes widened, her parents, her heart began to race as she stood rooted to the spot, fear slowly consuming her. "Tsunade... needs you... in the... emergency room." She finished, still panting heavily, as she whiped her forhead free of sweat, not wanting to tell Sakura about their conditions.

Sakura nodded numbly as she shot forward, running as fast as she could with chakra enhanced speed. It took her thirty second to get their, something that would normally take ten minutes, to get to the emergancy room. Bursting through the emergency room doors she was unable to take another step.

Her father was covered with a white blanket, that was covered in blood, signifying that he was dead. Her mother was telling Tsunade something that Sakura couldn't hear, due to the panic that rushed through her entire body.

Tsunade turned to look at her, her eyes filled with sorrow. Sakura slowly walked over to her mother, her entire body felt numb. "Sakura-chan." Her mothers soft voice called to her.

Sakura raised her hand's over her one of mothers more sever wounds, and said shakily, "D-don't tr-try to talk u-until y-you're healed." Her mother smiled sadly at her as she grabbed her daughters hand's and held them in her own.

"There's nothing you can do, Sakura-chan, I've been poisoned." She said softly, she continued sadly. "Threir's no antidote."

Sakura's eye's widened as tears welled up in here eyes. Sakura's head hung as she stared at the floor, tear's falling down her cheeks, her bang's covering her eyes. "Who did this to you?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"That doesn't matter." Sakura's mother said with a small smile, she didn't want to break her daughters heart with who did it. It would be hard enough on her for her to lose both her parent's.

"Please, I need to know." Sakura begged, her head still hung.

She closed her eyes in defeat, and with her last breath spoke, "Uchiha... Sasuke..." She trailed off as her body went limp and the life left her eyes.

Sakura entire body went numb, she began to tremble as she held onto her mothers hand and cried. Tsunade came over and put and arm around her sholder trying desperately to calm her, they stayed like that for hours until Sakura was calm enough to be walked home.

**End Flashback**

Sakura still couldn't believe that he had been the one to kill them. Had he not taken enough from her life?

Sakura shook her head and focused on what she was doing right now. This was not the time to dwell on the past, she had a mission and she had to focus on that and that alone. Pushing more chakra to her feet she jumped to another branch, masking her chakra perfectly while covering her trail.

It would take her eight hours if she wanted to get to Suna, a trip that would normally take three days. Sakura suddenly stopped as she sensed a group of ANBU headed her way, she turned to her right and shot forward hiding behind a tree in the shadows.

The sound of feet hitting tree branches sounded below her, quickly going past her. Sakura waited until she couldn't sense their presence any longer until she stepped out of the shadows. She continued on her way, moving as fast as she could.

Thank's for reading and please reveiw. Any information on Akatsuki would also be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all that reviewed, you really helped with my confidence, I was afraid that no one would like it. I forgot to mention last chapter, I apologize, but Sakura and everyone are still wearing what they wear in the series when their older and look the same too. So now that's all cleared up, onto the story.

Also, I can't bring Hidan into the book because I am still young and my parents would kill me if I even wrote a curse word. If you ask me, its unfair. Anyway, enough talk... or type, onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto but on the bright side... ok I can't think of a bright side to not owning Naruto.

--

The sun was covered by dark grey cloud's. A cold breeze ran through a small town, the streets barren of any life. It would snow soon, it was to be expected, this was Snow country. Houses lined the snow covered road's, lights were on in almost very house.

Sakura's hair whipped around her, obscuring the small town from her view. Placing her bang's behind her ears, so they wouldn't obscure her vision, she looked around the small village.

She decided that it would be wise to get a room, since it looked like it would snow. Looking around the small town for any sign of an Inn she began to walk through the small town. Spotting a tall, wide, three story building she headed in the direction that it was located.

Upon closer view Sakura read a the small sigh that hung loosely over the door, "Byakuya (I think it means white arctic night.) Inn" She read aloud. Sakura quickly expanded her senses to make sure no shinobi were nearby, not finding any she entered the Inn.

It was dimly lit and painted a light blue that was outlined in white. A few tables and, what looked like, comfortable chairs were on either side the room, painting of various thing's, like bamboo, hung on the walls. Turning her attention to a young brunette haired girl, that had her hair in a high pony tail and grey eyes, Sakura asked politely. "Do you have a room?"

The young girl smiled as she turned her back towards Sakura, toward's where the room keys hung on the wall, and called over her sholder. "One room?"

"Yes." Sakura said as she walked towards the reception desk.

Picking up a key, the girl turned around. "How long will you be staying?"

Sakura looked out the window, it had already began to snow, turning back towards the girl she replied. "For now, only tonight."

The girl nodded her head once. "That'll be fifty ryo, please." She stated politely. Sakura slipped her backpack off and pulled out her money pouch, giving the girl the proper amount.

Sakura was now being led to her room.

The girl, who during the walk to her room, Sakura found out was named Shinsetsu (I believe it means new snow.) stopped at one of the many doors. She opened the door with the key and explained as she walked inside, Sakura falling her, "This is you're room." She stepped aside letting Sakura get a better look at the small room.

It was on the second floor, and like the rest of the hotel, it was a light blue that was outlined in white. It had a futon near a window, that was large enough for Sakura to escape out of if needed to, a small desk was in corner near the bed with a lap on it and a shoji screen was in the other corner. A small bathroom was near the entrance.

"Their is a indoor hot springs on the first floor, that you can use, if you need any help feel free to ask me. Also, their is a small clothing store two houses down and a restaurant across the street." She informed Sakura, who looked at her curiously, continuing, she explained as she gave Sakura the key. "I just though you might be hungry, you look like a traveler, and you don't have a robe or anything to keep you warm."

Sakura nodded her head, as she smiled, embarrassed. "Thank you." She said as the girl nodded her head once in acknowledgment and shut the door behind her as she walked out. Sakura looked down at herself. She was slightly covered in dirt, she had just finished a mission from one of her contacts, and her outfit did little to keep her warm in the snowy weather. It was also torn in a few places and faded.

Walking over to her bed she placed her backpack on the bed, noting that she needed to get a new backpack as well. Taking off her kunai holster and suriken pouch she placed them beside her backpack, making sure that she still had a few hidden weapons on her, she grabbed a robe and clean set of clothes, heading off toward the indoor hot springs she had been informed about.

Sakura found the hot springs with no trouble and after a long, hot bath she was fully dressed and returning to her room. Sakura walked over to her backpack and emptied it, checking to see what she needed to buy when she was out getting something to eat.

_'Clothes, backpack and extra food. I doubt this town has any soldier pills or weapons, so I'll have to get those at another town.'_She thought to herself as she walked out of her room, leaving her weapons and headband in her room, after locking the door she headed back down stairs.

Smiling at Shinsetsu and telling her she would return soon, she stepped out side only to be greeted by a fierce, chilling wind that made Sakura want to turn around and go back into the warm Inn. Pushing forward, she trudged through the snow, that went up to her knees, towards the clothing store.

It took Sakura longer than she expected to get to the store, when she opened the door and entered Sakura almost kissed the warm, firm ground. A young woman, that looked similar to Shinsetsu except she had her hair down, greeted her with a warm smile. "Here." She held a set of clothes and the Sakura.

Sakura took the clothes with a small smile, but before she could ask how she knew, the woman went on. "Shinsetsu came over here a little while ago and requested I get you some warm clothing." Sakura smiled and thanked the woman as she was being led to changing stalls.

"If you give me you're clothes, I can make a few sets like them by tomorrow for you." She woman said as Sakura walked out wearing her new outfit, a pair of black pants and tight red sleeveless shirt with a black long sleeve jacket. "Thank you, I'd appreciate it..." She trailed off unsure as to the women's name.

"Yuki(I belive it means snow.)" The women, Yuki, supplied.

Walking towards the register Sakura pulled out her money pouch, "How much do I owe you?" Sakura questioned.

"One hundred ryo." Yuki said as she took Sakura's clothes from her. Sakura paid Yuki, said thank you once again, and left, once again met by fierce wind. Though, this time, she was much warmer.

After eating, Sakura decided that she would get her extra food tomorrow. Returning to her room after thanking Shinsetsu, she was currently thinking over what had happened over the last three months.

Shortly after leaving Konohagakure's border Sakura had slashed her headband with a kunai, with a heavy heart, every time she looked at it her heart would twist in pain. Sakura had headed towards Suna, as she planned, and during that time found out that shortly before she arrived that Gaara had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

Sakura had planned on tracking them down but heard rumors that Konoha had sent a group of strong shinobi and that the copy-ninja, Hatake Kakashi, was among them. Sakura realizing that Naruto was most likely with him as well, decided that it would be best to leave Suna. She knew she would have to face him eventually but she didn't want it to be anytime soon.

Shorty after she heard news that, somehow, Gaara had survived the extraction of Shukaku. This had made Sakura more confident that she could somehow keep Naruto alive after the extraction of the Kyuubi if they ever caught him.

Since then Sakura had traveled around and made a reputation for herself, hoping it would help get the Akatsuki interested in her. She hadn't met any of her friends yet but she had faced many Konoha shinobi, who's names she did not know, some ANBU other Joinin or Chunin level, as well as other shinobi from a number of villages.

She hadn't heard any news about Orochimaru or Sasuke, she had left many in order to help Naruto but hoped that she would be able to find out more information on the snake Sannin or Sasuke. She knew that she only had about half a year to get Sasuke out of the Sannin's grip before he would try to take over Sasuke's body.

Sakura stood and shook off all thoughts about what had happened she changed into a pair of pajamas and set her new clothes aside, along with her headband and weapons. She then jumped in bed and quickly feel asleep.

--

Ok, so Chapter two is now complete. I had some difficulty coming up with something to fill up chapter two. The next chapter will have so action, hopefully, in it because I hope to bring my OC into the picture. I don't think I'll bring the Akatsuki in until chapter four because I don't want the bookie, yes I said bookie, to be to rushed. I don't know how often I will update because my schedule is kinda wacky. Speical thanks to **Botan's Guardian Angel, UchihaSakura2007, ottawa, ItAsAkU-LoVeR** and **anime-randomizrXIV**.

Please leave you're question's, concerns and comments also review. And one last question, I got a review that said not to put lemons but what are lemons? I know I am completely clueless.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is kinda small. It gets interesting, well, depends on what you think interesting is. Anyway, I got my lemon's question answered, thanks **RunoShun** for answering my question. And, to answer you're question **metroidPH**, there will be no lemons.

**Disclaimer: **Well, since my bookie is not being shown on TV, I don't own Naruto.

On with the bookie!

--

The sun was just begging to rise when a certain pink haired kunoichi began to wake. Stretching Sakura let a yawn escape her as sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't got a good nights sleep since she left Konoha, once she had stayed up for five days on the run from a group of hunter ninja from Konoha.

Looking sleepily out her window Sakura decided to start the day, even though the sun hadn't risen yet and it was still slightly dark outside.

She climbed out of bed, brushed her hair and, and while still in her pajamias, did a small work out to stretch her muscles. After completing her workout Sakura grabbed the clothes she had received from Yuki yesterday and went to take a bath in the hot springs.

Sakura was somewhat surprised to find Shinsetsu up and cleaning the hotel. "Good morning!" Shinsetsu said excitedly, with a warm smile, as she saw Sakura walking towards the hot spring. "What are you doing up so early? You should get you're sleep." She said pretending to be angry.

"What are you so exited about?" Sakura questioned with a smile.

Shinsetsu smile widened into a grin as she exclaimed, "I heard that the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, was in the area on a mission and was hoping that he might stop by the Inn or stay the night."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. _'Kakashi-sensei, what would he be doing here?' _Sakura calmed herself before she asked, with artificial curiosity, "What is he doing all the way out here?"

Shinsetsu replied, with less enthusiasm, "Well, it was only a rumor I heard from a couple people that were passing through, so mebey he won't." She then went on excitedly, "But I hope he will."

Sakura mentally sighed, she never knew Kakashi-sensei was so popular with the girls. Sakura almost laughed out loud when a picture of Kakashi running from thousands of fangirls flashed through her mind, _'Serves him right for reading... those books.' _Sakura thought to herself, then added. _'And always being so late.'_

"Sakura, are you going to be leaving today?" Shinsetsu asked, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts, trying not to sound sad but failing miserably, she continued as she looked over at a nearby window. "It stopped snowing last night."

Sakura followed Shinsestu's gaze towards the window, Shinsetsu was right, it had stopped snowing. Trying trying to be optimistic, Sakura said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll come back and visit."

Shinsetsu turned to face her smiling face, "That would be nice."

Sakura returned her smile and replied, "Well, I have to go take a bath, I'll come say bye before I leave." With that she turned around and continued on her way to the hot spring.

Feeling refreshed and wake, after her bath, Sakura returned to her room, placing her pajamas on her bed. She quickly went back downstairs, she knew that she had to leave as soon as possible. Even if Kakashi wasn't around, she wasn't about to risk running into him.

With that in mind Sakura left the hotel, ate breakfast at the restaurant across the street from the Inn and went to the clothing store. As soon as she walked in the door Sakura found herself beging hugged to the point she couldn't breath. Yuki, not realizing she was choking Sakura, only tightened her grip.

"A... a-air, I ne-need air!" Sakura choked out, Yuki immediately released her grip and took a few steps back.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed loudly with a sheepish smile, she then walked over to the register, where Sakura's new clothes were, grabbed the clothes and handed the new, look-alike clothes to Sakura.

Sakura unfolded a pair and inspected them closely, they looked exactly like her last ones when they had been new.

Before Sakura could thank her, she explained quickly. "Theirs five pair, all are made of a more durable cloth then the ones you previously had. Two pair are made of a thicker cloth, to keep you warm, while the other three are made of a lighter cloth, incase you're in warmer weather. I made them all comfortable and flexible so you wouldn't have trouble moving around. I hope you like them, I worked really hard on them."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." She said as she refolded the clothes, no one had been this nice to her since she left, _'Why are they being so nice?' _"Why did you all go out of you're way for me?" Sakura questioned, voicing her thoughts.

"You looked worn to the bone, we wanted to help." She explained softly, like a mother would, with a small smile.

"Thank you." Sakura repeated, she then remembered she had to leave and went on, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Yuki nodded her head and waved goodbye as Sakura left, telling her, "Be careful, come back soon."

Sakura paused at the clothing store doorway, the sun had already risen. Quickly returning to her room Sakura packed everything and went down stairs to the reception where she knew Shinsetsu would be.

She was about to enter the lobby when a familiar voice stopped her in her track's, "Room for three." A males voice said from the lobby. Sakura's eyes widened in recognition, it was Kakashi's voice.

As if conforming her thoughts, Shinsetsu voice replied. "Of course, Kakashi-san."

Sakura, making sure she had her chakra masked, preformed a Henge Jutsu and quickly turned. She had taken a few steps when someone called,

"Hey!"

Sakura froze, mid-step, it was Naruto's voice.

--

Ok, that was the interesting part. What'll happen next... nobody knows. Quick question, who do you think should be the other one with Kakashi and Naruto?

Anyhow, please reveiw and tell me how you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up, something came up, I'd like to thank all those that reviewed, I'm sad to say that no one gave me an idea as to who should be with Naruto and Kakashi. But I figured it out! Well, I'm not going into detail, on with the bookie!

Deidara will be in it soon, I promise, I couldn't leave one of my favorites out. And I haven't decided wither Sasuke should die yet.

**Disclaimer:**I only own my bookie, you are reading it, and I do not own Naruto but I still have my hopes.

--

Sakura could hear her heart beat rapidly in her ears, she tried to swallow the lump that had lodged itself into her throat but it wouldn't budge. She wanted to turn around to be greeted with Naruto's smiling face but she knew that she couldn't. She had a mission.

With all the willpower she could muster Sakura began to walk forward, not letting herself even glance back at where the voices had come from. She hadn't got but a few steps before she heard Naruto call out again, "Hey!"

She didn't pause this time and she continued on, intent on going back to her room and escaping out the window, or something to that effect.

"Hey! TEME! I am talking to you!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura whirled around he had better not have just called her 'teme', she would not share the same nickname that Sasuke had. Best friend or not, if he ever called her that again she would make sure he regretted it.

Sakura's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips before she caught it. She felt her heart twist in pain and her leg's give out underneath her while she trembled.

Her eyes fixed on _him_.

He was just _standing _there, a few feet from her, looking at her with cold eyes that held no emotion. Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, show him how much he had hurt her but she knew that she couldn't be an avenger, not after how she saw what happened to those who were.

So... she ran.

She didn't know why she did it. It was foolish, it could blow her cover, even with a Henge Jutsu, that made her look identical to Shinsetsu. She just didn't have enough courage to face him, she was stronger, she was even feared, yet she was afraid of him.

Not because she feared death, or even defeat, but because she didn't have the heart to face him, not the boy she had once known and loved. At one point in time she had loved him, and had believed she always would, but after... _that _day she just couldn't love him.

She didn't think she could love anyone ever again.

Even if she did they would just die and she would get hurt, one way or another.

Sakura felt tears run down her face. She hated it, she hated being weak and she had been told so many times that it was a weakness to cry. Everything around her was a blur of colors as she ran.

Sakura found herself standing outside an open window, she wasn't sure what room she was in or what floor but that didn't matter. She furiously whipped at her tears but more only filled in their place. _'Why do I always run, why am I so weak?!' _She mentally screamed at herself with her hand's fisted at her sides.

**'We could kick all there butt's but that's not our mission, remember! Were not running away, no way! We are doing this for the mission! A mission only the strong could survive!' **Inner Sakura cheered as she punched the air.

Shaking her tears away Sakura jumped out the window,landing perfectly on the snow covered ground with a crunch, a confident smile on her face. _'Yeah, you're right.' _Sakura shot forward, distancing herself with her old team.

She had a mission to complete.

And _nothing_, not even him, would stand in her way.

--

Kakashi shook his head with a frown on his face, not that anyone could see it under his mask. He turned his gaze towards his old student, Uchiha Sasuke, how he could scare people like that Kakashi wouldn't ask.

Somehow he felt as if her missed something, as if he had failed to realize something. He searched his shuriken pouch for his new book, one Naruto had given him when he returned, it was safely in his pouch. He let out a breath of relief, he had been worried for a second that he had left it somewhere.

"Teme, I can't bel-"

"Naruto, they have ramenacross the street." Kakashi interjected quickly. If Naruto said something stupid they'd would argue and he would be the one to suffer.

Naruto's face immediately brightened and a smile appeared on his face, "Really, Kakashi-sensei, they do?" Kakashi nodded once and before he could blink Naruto had disappeared. He sighed, gone two years and _defiantly_ stronger yet he was so easily distracted.

He turned his gaze to his other student, who they had finally returned home with. He had come willingly, amazingly enough, and Tsunade said she didn't want him out on missions but... Naruto and him had been so determined to leave in search of his other student, Haruno Sakura.

**Flashback**

He stared at the two males before him, opposite in personality yet best friends. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They were standing in the hokages office, it had been five day's since Sasuke had returned.

They had all come to the office with one goal, make Tsunade give them a mission to retrieve Sakura.

"Tsunade-baa-chan we _have _to go get Sakura-chan, she's in trouble!!" Naruto yelled with his arms spread apart.

Tsunade sighed, her amber eyes were filled with grief and she regretted the harsh word's she was about to tell the young blonde but they had to be said, as unreal as she wished they were. "Naruto, She LEFT! Of her own free will! Their was no sigh of a struggle, we have reports from Konoha shinobi that they had engaged her in battle and that her headband had a slash through it. She left." She said the last sentence to herself but the others heard as well.

Naruto was about to protest when someone beat him to it, "Hokage-sama, Sakura must have her reason's for leaving." Sasuke said calmly, defending Sakura, getting everyone's attention. "She wouldn't leave without a good reason, so we have to retrieve her before she gets injured."

"She is no longer weak, Sasuke, she can take care of herself." She said her tone harsh, she continued angrily. "She probably left trying to find you! And tell me, since when do you care?"

There was a long silence, as all eyes turned to Sasuke. He had his eyes covered by his bang's as he spoke, "I always cared about Sakura and when I heard she left I blamed myself, that's why I'm here to retrieve her. I never admitted how I felt for her, I didn't even realize it until I heard she left, but now that I know I will protect her." He said as he looked up, his eyes hardened in determination.

Naruto let a smile spread across his face, the old Sasuke was finally back. "Yeah, we aren't leaving unless it's on a mission to retrieve Sakura." He said with equal determination.

"You know she wouldn't leave without reason and we both know that they won't leave unless its to retrieve her." Kakashi reasoned with a smile, hoping the Hokage didn't smash them all to bit's.

Tsunade sighed as she pulled out some of her precious hidden sake and took a swig, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand, she replied. "Fine, you leave tomorrow. We have a few report's saying she might be in Snow Country but they could be rumor's. Pack today and get rested, you leave at dawn and have one month. That's all." She warned. "Dismissed."

They all nodded there head's once and replied in unison, "Hai, Hokage-sama." They then bowed and left. Naruto with a smile plastered on his face, Sasuke looking slightly relived and Kakashi with a small smile on his face.

They could finally go search for her. Team seven, her team, were the only ones that had a chance at bringing her back.

**End Flashback**

Shaking the memory away Kakashi looked around, Sasuke had _left _him. Without even saying a word. Sighing he pulled out his most prized possession, his newest book, and began to read, blushing ever so often and giggling like a girl, as he walked to his room.

--

So, their it is Chapter four. Please review and tell me how you liked it, or if you didn't tell me why. I need reviews to help my writing get better, so I'm begging you to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I know I haven't posted a chapter for... awhile and I'm sorry, alot happened. Family came over, my computer decided that it hated me and wouldn't start up, so we had it fixed by some person. To make matter's worse, I'm moving and won't be able to get to a computer for awhile and since I have to help pack and unpack I won't even be able to write.

So, once again, I'm sorry. I'll try and get chapters up as soon as possible. I hope you like the chapter.

--

Sakura sighed heavily as she watched the blizzard outside from the safety of the small cave she had found, she had been here for at least an hour and the blizzard was still raging on. She picked up another small peice of wood and placed it on the small fire she had created, it didn't provide much light or warmth but at least she wasn't freezing.

Sakura jade eyes searched for her small backpack, finding it not far from her, she pulled it near her and unzipped it. Her hands rummaged through the contents, searching for the small scroll that contained the remainder of her food. Finally finding the small scroll she pulled it out and zipped up her backpack, placing it beside her.

She bite her thumb and quickly pressed her bleeding thumb to the top of the scroll. A puff of smoke appeared where her scroll had once been, when it cleared it revealed various sandwich's and juices though there wasn't many left.

She sighed as she picked a peanut butter sandwich and some orange juice, she was tired of sandwiches and juice. Resealing the contents of her scroll and placing it back in her backpack she took a sip of her juice before biting into her sandwich.

She looked at the entrance of the cave, finishing her sandwich, and yawned.

Sakura decided she should try to get some sleep as she yawned, again. Her eyes scanned the bare cave for a place to lay down and rest, picking a spot near the wall but close to the fire, she sat down and rested her back on the wall.

Making sure she had her chakra concealed and no shinobi were nearby, Sakura fell into a light, uncomfortable sleep.

--

_The only thing she could see was black, as far as her vision went, the only thing that she felt was cold and empty. _

_Her jade eyes surveyed her location, all she could see was black, all she felt was cold and empty. _'Where am I?' _She mentally questioned._

_'Who are you?'__A voice spoke from somewhere in the darkness, the voice echoing. The voice sounded soft and childish, yet Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that the child-like voice was somehow filled with bloodlust._

_"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around, unsure where the voice was coming from._

_The voice giggled childishly before answering, __'A place you shouldn't be, now answer my question.'__The voice spoke, a small ounce of bloodlust seeping through._

_"Haruno Sakura. Who are you?" Sakura asked as she continued to try and pinpoint the voices location._

_The voice giggled childishly again then answered, __'It's no fun if I just tell you it, why don't we play a game?'__The voice asked childishly as a blonde girl, that looked Sakura's age, appeared before the pink haired kunochi._

_Sakura fell into a defensive stanch, looking at the girls appearance. She had long golden blonde hair that went to her lower back and shoulder length bangs with red eyes. She spoke drawing Sakura's attetion back to her before she could get a better look at her, _

_'The name of the game is 'Death of you', it's you try not to get killed in the next thirty minutes by me.'__ The girl explained with a childish giggle. _

_Sakura didn't reply as she watched the girl closely, she wore a black dress that went to her upper thigh with white hamaka pants under the dress and a white sash that was tied to the right, the remainder of the string going past her knee, a pair of white ninja boots, somewhat like what Sakura was wearing, were on her feet._

_'I'll give you a ten second head start to run or fight, ok? And if you win I'll tell you my name and if you lose you die.'__The girl said, snapping Sakura's attention to her, with a smile that looked innocent but the threat in her voice told Sakura it wasn't._

_Sakura's hand reached for her kunai, wanting to end this quickly, but her hand only met air. She looked down to see that her kunai holster was gone. Sakura looked up, anger flaring, but before she could speak the girl said, shaking a lone finger at her, __'That's no way to fight, no weapons allowed.'_

_"Fine, I'm better with my fist's anyways." Sakura said as she raised a chakra enhanced fist, though it didn't have much chakra in it, at the girl and swung at the girl but to Sakura's surprise the girl caught her fist and went, on shaking her head, with a giggle. __'I didn't say that we had started yet, now did I? Now, start... ten...'_

_The girl began to count backwards from ten the moment she released Sakura's fist, Sakura raised another, fully, chakra enhanced fist at the girl. It hit her straight in the stomach and the girl flew backwards._

_Sakura watched the girl somersaulted in the air and land gracefully, still counting, the mockery was evident in her voive._

_Sakura's shot forward with a chakra scalpel, her anger flaring once again. She quickly appeared before the girl and swiftly delivered a stab to her gut, making sure that she didn't hit any vital organs._

_'... Two... One, I'm impressed!'The blonde exclaimed as she looked at her stomach, 'You managed to draw blood within two hits, and you used a chakra scalpel__. For that I will reward you by telling you my name and then killing you.'She giggled childishly as Sakura stared at her in disbelief._

_'Now don't go off and forget it because I'm only saying it once, ok? My name is Hitori Atutenshi.'_

--

Sorry it so small but it's all I had time to write and I wanted to post another chapter as quickly as possible.

Also, hamaka pants are like what Ichigo and other shinigami, from the show Bleach, wear.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

If you actually care about what I have to say then please read this, if not scroll down for the story. ...Okay, everyone who is reading this, thank you for still reading my lil fanfiction. Now... updates may be... random, since my computer has decided its going to hate me and make me rewrite this chapter TWICE and I am not sure if it is going to do the same thing to my other chapters. So if it takes me a while, be prepared. Now... I will stop ramblings and try to re-re-retype this AGAIN- stupid computer- and get out of you're hair.

Oh, before I forget, I may deciede to rewrite this or tweak it a lil and would like to know if you guys noticed anything that didn't match up or mebey wanted more of an explaination. All comments and reviews are welcome, after all you guys help me become a better writer so please, please, please review and say something! Thank you, onto the story.

**SIDE-NOTE: In this chapter..**  
_Italic = whats happening  
"Whatever is said in these" = what is being said aloud by Sakura and someone else  
'This'= what Atutenshi says  
_Regular = Sakura's thoughts  
**'These' **_= what Inner says_

* * *

_Sakura's shot forward with a chakra scalpel, her anger flaring once again. She quickly appeared before the girl and swiftly delivered a stab to her gut, making sure that she didn't hit any vital organs._

_'... Two... One, I'm impressed!'The blonde exclaimed as she looked at her stomach,'You managed to draw blood within two hits, and you used a ch__akra scalpel__. For that I will reward you by telling you my name and then killing you.'She giggled childishly as Sakura stared at her in disbelief._

_'Now don't go off and forget it because I'm only saying it once, ok? My name is Hitori Atutenshi.'_

_Before Sakura could even blink, Atutenshi's hand had shot forward and wrapped around her throat. Sakura raised chakra enhanced hands to pry the hand from her throat but quickly discovered that her inhuman strength had no effect on her blonde opponent. As her vision began to swim her trys became desperate, she kick wildly and blindly attacked with her chakra scalpel but was unable to free herself from Atutenshi. _

'What the hell is this girl?' _Sakura thought as her body began to go numb. _'Nothing I do has any effect on her.'

_As her strength faded she allowed her hands to fall uselessly to her side and allowed her now dull jade eyes to close. After all why struggle? It had no effect. Why keep her eyes open if she couldn't see? _

'Why?'

_A loud-mouth with wild, spiky hair and determined blue eyes.  
_'Naruto.'

_A silent boy with crazy black hair and indifferent onyx eyes.  
_'Sasuke.'

_A man who always read an orange book with odd silver hair and half his face covered.  
_'Kakashi.'

_A picture of those three males and a pink headed girl.  
_'Team Seven.'

**'Why are you giving up? Fight!' **_Inner yelled as she pushed her way into Sakura's thoughts. ._**'A true shinobi would'nt give up, they would fight to the death.' **

_Sakura pushed her way back to reality._

'I.'  
_Sakura's eyes snapped open. _

'Refuse.'  
_S__he grabbed onto Atutenshi's arm with both hands._

'To.'  
_She pushed half of her chakra to the bottom of her feet. _

'Give.'  
_She slammed her feet into Atuteshi's bloody stomach while simultaneously yanking her hand from her throat. _

'Up.'  
_AtuTenshi flew into the darkness that surrounded them. _

_Sakura landed on unsteady feet as she sucked in oxygen. As coughs began to rack her body she slid down onto the cold marble floor and placed a glowing green hand to her chest. She relaxed her lungs and throat, lightening her cough before scanning her body for permanent damage. Pleased that there was none she opened her eyes. _

_And realized that Atutenshi was kneeling before her with her head tilted to the side and curious eyes._

_Sakura quickly scrambled away from her, unable to stop the fear was slowly consuming her._

_''That... hurt.'AtuTenshi said to herself in a emotionless voice while staring blankly at Sakura. Suddenly she turned her head to the right and her flaming red eyes sparked with annoyance followed by a mumbled cursed._

_Sakura followed her gaze and her eyes widened. _'There's two of them?' _She though in disbelief._

* * *

I know, it's a short chapter and I'm sorry but I didn't want to make it long because I was scared of my computer going wacko and losing it again... I know, I left you on a cliffy. Don't worry I will update within the week, hopefully before the 24th (my birthday!) as a gift to you guys lol. If I don't then expect it shortly after. Now, I may decide to rewrite this or tweak it a lil and would like to know if you guys noticed anything that didn't match up or maybe wanted more of an explanation. All comments and reviews are welcome, after all you guys help me become a better writer so please, please, please review and say something! Thank you!

Also:  
**XxAnimeluveRxX  
**&  
**00DemonicUchihagaL00  
**~Thank you both for reviewing and getting me motivated, I know it's short but this is mainly for you two. Also, please review again and tell me how you liked it!

And:  
To all my previous reviewers:  
**Nicaaa  
Kazuki-kun is an A and an A  
Zantaboan**  
**Yuuri Nakamura**  
**BlackButterfly-RedRose**  
**XxBirdxOfxHermesxX**  
**Kaida Rita**  
**Red Saphyre**  
**SilverTempest**  
**UchihaSakura2007**  
**ottawa  
anime-randomizrXIV****  
~**Thank you for reviewing and I hope that if you are still reading this you continue to do so and I apologize for not updating in so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Well, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry its a lil late but I ended up having a really awesome birthday andthen hanging out with my friends far a sleep-over at my place and then another sleep over at my friends place, lolz. So I figured I would finish up this before tomorrow since I won't have any time then. Hopefully I won't stay up toooo late because I gotta get up early but i'lltry to make this chapter longer than the others. Anyways, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I wonder why I had to write that?

_**SIDE-NOTE: In this chapter..  
**Italic = whats happening  
"Whatever is said in these" = what is being said aloud by Sakura and someone else  
'This'= what Atutenshi says  
_Regular_= Sakura's thoughts_

* * *

___Sakura quickly scrambled away from her, unable to stop the fear was slowly consuming her._

_''That... hurt.'AtuTenshi said to herself in a emotionless voice while staring blankly at Sakura. Suddenly she turned her head to the right and her flaming red eyes sparked with annoyance followed by a mumbled cursed._

_Sakura followed her gaze and her eyes widened. _'There's two of them?' _She though in disbelief._

_As the other blonde got closer Sakura began to notice that they were different even though they looked similar. Atutenshi had wore her long blonde hair down but the other one wore hers in a messy ponytail and her bangs framed her face, not going to her shoulders like Atutenshi's did. They also dressed in the exact same thing, only the colors were complete opposites. This girl had a white dress with a blacksash tied into a bow and positioned on her left side with the remainder falling down to her knee. Atutenshi wore a black dress with a white sash in the same fashion, exept on her right. There hamaka pants and shoes were the same too, except where Atutenshi wore white the other blonde wore black. _

_But as the girl stopped within a few feet away from Atutenshi, Sakura saw the biggest difference. Where Atutenshi had flaming red eyes filled with hate and bloodlust, this girl had pale, icy blue eyes filled with care and kindness. _

_"Atu-"_

_'Don't you dare try to tell what to do.' Atuteshi snapped in annoyance. 'You knew that if I ever caught one of _them_-__' Those burning eyes landed on Sakura for a brief second before returning to icy blue orbs. 'here I would try to kill them. So I don't wanna hear all your crap.' _

_With that said Atutenshi- Sakura wondered why she hadn't realized she was standing- turned on her heel and stalked off but stopped before she completely disappeared in the shadows. 'Next time,' she turned and those burning eyes meet Sakura's own jade ones. 'you meet me... will be the last time.' With that she disappeared completely._

_It was then that Sakura realized her voice had been cold instead of childish, she had been deliberately acting insane as a way to scare her opponents. _'Well, it worked, I differently thought she was insane. But that doesn't mean that she won't keep her promise to kill me. Still-'

_Her train of though was interruptedwhen she realized with a start that the darkness was fading away to reveal a baby blue sky and a forest of weeping willows. Sakura looked down when she felt something tickle her leg and was mildly surprised to find long grass swaying in the light breeze instead of cold marble._

_"Im sorry." The other blonde apologized with a sheepish grin. "She's normally... well not _as_ bad. On the positive side, I think she likes you." _

_Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "__She tries to kill me, threatens to the next time I see her and somehow that means she likes me?" _

_"Well, she had the chance to kill you. I'd like to be able to tell you that I could have stopped her from killing you but I can't. She's just to powerful for me to stop. But don't think I would let that stop me from trying, it wouldn't be the first time we have tried to kill each other and won't be the last." She spoke gently, almost sadly but quickly recovered and said cheerily, "I haven't introduced myself yet, i'm Hitori Tenshi and its a pleasure to meet you." She gave a low bow and when she rose had a bright smile on her face. _

_Sakura had to wonder how this girl- Tenshi- was able to bounce back so quickly, she reminded Sakura alot of Naruto. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura replied with a small bow, before continuing with a hesitant laugh. "I'm not so sure about Atutenshi. I think I could have lived with out knowing her."_

_Tenshi smiled in response but it quickly turned into a frown. "It seems our time is short." _

_"How-" Sakura looked down and realized her body was slowly becoming lighter, more transparent. "What's going on?" She asked, trying to stay calm even though panic threatened to consume her. _

_"Relax, there's no need to fear, this is normal. In fact i'm surprised you remained here as long as you have." She paused, holding a hand up to stop Sakura from asking more questions. "We don't have time for questions. I need to know where you are, you can't be that far from where I am." _

_"Where I am?" She questioned, confusion showing on her face. I mean Tenshi obviously knew more about where she was, after all she still hadn't even discovered how she had got here. _

_"Where did you fall asleep?" She said urgently, Sakura looked down to discover she was completely transparent and was quickly becoming invisible. _

_"I was in a cave-" She said quickly but Tenshi cut her off. _

_"When you wake up make you're chakra flare. But-" Sakura didn't hear the rest of her sentence and was once again hovering in complete darkness with no way of telling up from down or how far the darkness would stretch, it seemed to go on forever. Funny how she hadn't realized this is what had happened to her right before Atutenshi showed up. Then again, it hadn't been much of a differnce from complete darkness to semi-darkness._

_Sakura wasn't sure how long she floated in darkness, it could have been minutes or hours. Time seemed to have no place in this darkened world that she had somehow fell into and she wondered what else could happen to her when she was asleep. And if what Tenshi had said was true and she was asleep then she wondered what all she could do in this dream world. After all, she had always had strange dreams but could never recall them when she woke, it had always bothered her that she couldn't recall them and she wondered why she felt like their was a deeper meaning to her dreams. As if they weren't dreams._

_She wondered if she would recall this one, m__aybe she would forget like she normally did, or maybe this was all just a dream and nothing would happen when she flared her chakra. Either way, she had to wake up. But how? Could she just force herself to become conscious with sheer willpower, or did she need to chant some silly rhyme? Sakura almost laughed when she realized it wouldn't surprise her if she had to. _

_Would she just have to wait?_

* * *

Okay, I decide to stop their for now. I might post one more chapter tonight but i'm not making any promises. I hope you guys liked it! Please rember to review!

Also:

**konnichiha yoshi-chan: **I'm glad you like it so much and hope that you liked this chapter more than the last one. I tried to update as quickly as possible but was still a little late, I always seem to be late, x) lol.

**tori: **I hope I updated soon enough for you! :)

**Sariko-chan723: **Thanks! I'm really glad you like it soo much. I hope you enjoyed how it played out and that I updated soon enough, lol. :)

**XxAnimeLuvRxX:**Thanks alot, reading you're reviews made me smile, lol. As silly as that sounds. And yeah I wanted to throw my computer across my room. It was messing up for a week strainght but is a lil better right now. I hope that I was able to make this chapter as good as the last and I hope I made it so you can decide if Atutenshi is a villain or ally, I mean it really matters what way you look at it... kinda, lol. I'm glad I brightened you're day, you're reviews brighten mine as well. Anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling now and go continue what I started on chapter 8. :D

Thank you all for the encouragement and reviews, they make my day when I get them and i'm hoping you will review this chapter too.  
**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I've been working on this chapter for a while now and am fairly pleased with how it's turned out. Hopefully you will like it since it has some new people in it. Anyways, I'm going to stop talking now and let you read it.

**Disclaimer:**This wonderful series doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But that doesn't mean I can't use his characters to make my own Fanfiction, lol.

**SIDE-NOTE: In this Chapter..  
**_Italics = whats happens while Sakura is asleep_  
Regular = what happens while Sakura is awake

* * *

___Would she just have to wait?_

_Deciding that doing something was better than nothing Sakura closed her eyes- not that it made a difference- and tried to recall where she had fallen asleep. The visualized the small cave, trying to recall every detail she could. Satisfied she recalled every detail she could remember. Next she imagined the small fire she had created had turned to embers, her orange juice bottle was half filled and sitting beside the her newgrey backpack, she had left the other one at the hotel. Now she began to imagine herself, close to the fire. During her sleep she had slid down the wall and was now laying on the cold stone curled up tightly. _

_Sakura felt her body began to grow cold but didn't panic. Something hard began to form under her and soon she heard the sound of the dying fire crackle as an ember popped, as if it was trying to fight off the cold. _Pain shot through Sakura's head and she felt her dream disappear as if it was being erased, she tried to hold onto it but when the pain only intensified she allowed it to slip away. And as quickly as the pain came it disappeared, taking the memory of her dream and her struggle to hold onto it with it as it disappeared.

She she slowly opened jade eyes. Sakura was relieved- though she wasn't sure why- to see the small cave she had used to take cover from the blizzard. Her jade eyes went to the caves entrance and discovered that the blizzard had stopped while she had slept. She had a feeling that she was supposed to do something but couldn't remember what it was. She had a feeling that it had to do with the dream she had just woken from but, as usual, couldn't remember it.

Deciding it didn't matter she began to feed the almost dead fire in hopes that it would come back to life and help her fight off the cold. But as she tried to bring the fire back to life she couldn't shake the need to recall her dream. It wouldn't leave her alone and when she had finally brought the fire back to life she sat back, allowing herself to become immersed in trying to recall her dream.

She went back in her mind and tried to recall her dream. She say a flash of red, her heart skipped imagining Sasuke's sharingan eyes but quickly shook the thought of him away and refocused on her dream. These eyes were hate filled, like Sasuke's, but didn't have the small tomoe that the sharingan did and seemed to look less like weren't the color of blood butmore like the color flames. Trying to recall more of her dream she say a flash of messy ponytail golden blonde hair with wild bangs that-

Pain shot through Sakura, filling her head and washing away all of her previous thoughts. She cried out and gripped her head, a small whimper escaping her clenched jaw. It was if something wasn't allowing her access to her dreams, like a barrier was formed around them and if she pushed to hard it lashed out as twice as hard as she pushed.

She closed her eyes, picturing herself outside a large room with a simple door that had a small plaque on it, written elegantly on the plaque in black was _'Dreams'_. Sakura noticed something outside the door. Something that... looked like it was blocking her entry into the room.

Upon closer inspection she realized it looked like a barrier...

Gritting her teeth in frustration Sakura forced her chakrato the mysterious... chakra? It seemed that it was indeed a barrier, made of what appeared to be chakra, though this chakra seemed _different _somehow. It looked like the normal blue that most chakra was colored but had a purple tint. Sakura tried pushing some of her chakra into the barrier, hoping to break it, but was once again whimpering in pain.

Focusing this time on the unknown chakra's reaction to her chakra trying to push through Sakura tried again. She braced herself for the pain she expected, and refused to whimper as, one again, pain swept through her.

But she had seen the reaction and was quickly forming an idea about the barrier. It seemed that whatever chakra it received it would double it and send it back to whoever had tried to pass it.

That meant to pass it she would have to enter with no chakra. Sakura reminded herself that she wasn't trying to have completely pass the barrier, just trying to remember what was so important about her most recent dream. But the barrier wouldn't allow that. But maybe if it was _cracked_ then she could recall a bit more of her dream.

Sakura pushed chakra to her fist, planning on using her inhuman strength to make a crack. She took a deep breath and slammed her fist into the barrier. Pain rocketed through her arm as she was thrown backwards by the barrier.

She quickly flipped in the air and landed on her feet, looking for any cracks. Finding none she glared at the barrier and then turned her attention to her hand, which was slightly pink and swollen. She sent some healing chakra to it and easily healed her hand.

_'Fine, I'll just use more chakra.' _She thought angrily. She stomped up to the barrier and pushed three times the normal charkra she would use for her inhuman strength and slammed it into the barrier.

This time it had a hard time dealing with all the chakra and Sakura quickly realized that she would need more chakra to crack it. She forced more chakra into her fist and pushed down harder, gritting her teeth at the pain. Finally a cracking sound was heard and Sakura saw a small crack appear but before she could pull her fist back was, once again, flying backwards.

This time she didn't caught herself and ended up sliding painfully across the ground. _'Damnit.'_She cursed in pain as she gingerly sat up, casting a quickly look at her hand and discovering that it was severely burned. She quickly stood up and, ignoring the pain in her hand and back, stumbled over to the barrier. The crack was slowly healing itself. Sakura quickly recalled the previous images from her dream, trying to recall the specific part she was supposed to remember.

Pain filled her head but to a much less extent and she was able to push it back and recall...

_"When you wake up make you're chakra flare. But-" _

That was what she was supposed to remember! Sakura opened her eyes to her cave and a small fire, amazed that she had been able to remember. Realizing the fire looked small she reached out to place more wood on it and discovered her hand was _actually_ burned. Her eyes widened a small fraction.

Did that mean that whatever happened in her mind happen in reality as well?

Sakura shook the thought away and after healing herself and feeding the fire sent out a flare of chakra that anyone within a ten mile radius could sense, unsure about how far away Tenshi or Atutenshi was.

Unfortunately Sakura had forgot that Kakashi and his team weren't that far from her and were searching for her.

Even worse, Kakashi's team and Tenshi weren't the only ones searching for the young pink haired kunoichi.

~x~x~x~

_Three miles from Sakura's location..._

Pale blue eyes widened when they sensed Sakura's chakra flare and realized that anyone within a ten mile radius would also sense it. _'Damnit!'_

The young blonde cursed at she sped off to where the chakra had flared at. The young blonde hadn't been able to finish her sentence before Sakura had vanished. _'This is going to be interesting.'_ She thought as she sensed a group of three from a few miles behind her turn and start coming in the same direction.

She opened her senses even more and sensed yet another group, this one complied of two very strong and almost flawlessly hidden chakra's, she couldn't sense how far away they were. But one thing was certain, she had to get to Sakura before any of the other ninja. Mentally cursing she sighed in irritation as she focused more chakra to her feet and sped up.

~x~x~x~

Sakura quickly put out her fire and slipped her backpack on when she had realized that her former team had probably been within the ten mile radius. Just as she was rushing out of the cave she ran into someone, the force sending them both backwards and onto the ground. Sakura quickly stood and found herlself face to face with the blonde from her dream, Tenshi.

She looked around, expecting Atutenshi to be with Tenshi but didn't see her.

"We gotta go." Tenshi said quickly as she dusted the snow off.

"I know."

Tenshi closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them Sakura though she saw a flash of gold in her normally icy blue eyes. She quickly dismissed it as her imagination and began to follow Tenshi. "Where are we heading?" Sakura asked as the ran beside the other kunoichi. It was then that Sakura realized that without even knowing this kunoichi but for a few moments in a dream world, she trusted her.

Tenshi glanced at her and answered with a small smile. "Hopefully away from you're old team." She focused her attention forward again and she came to an abrupt stop, holding her arm out and stopping Sakura as well.

"What is-"

Sakura didn't finish her sentence when she realized why Tenshi had stopped. Right before her eyes, two figures materialized and stepped from the shadows allowing the weak winter sunlight to show their Akatsuki cloaks.

"Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi." Tenshi acknowledged with a nod of her head as both the men took of their straw hats and threw them carelessly to the ground.

"Kunoichi, how come I think you purposely came this way." Itachi stated in his normally emotionless voice.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked over at Tenshi wondering why she would purposely encounter the Akatsuki duo. Maybe she had trusted this kunoichi too much.

Sakura's eyes widened further when Tenshi raised head and met sharingan eyes with her own icy ones. "My name is Hitori Tenshi, not kunoichi. And because you are correct, _we _purposely sought you two out." She paused, as if allowing Sakura to object and when she didn't continued. "We wish to join the Akatsuki."

* * *

Okay, so yet another chapter is up! I think its my longest, lol. Itachi and Kisame have finally appered, lol. And there is no telling what will happen now, lol.

Also:

**konnichiha yoshi-chan: **I'm not going to abandon my book, though it seemed like it there for awhile, lol. And thanks for the encouragement!

**UchihaSakura2007:**Well, Itachi is finally here, lol, so you're waiting is over. Thanks, it means alot that even though I took so long to update, you still look forward to when I do.  
Thank you for saying Happy B-day!

~Thanks for reading and I hope you review!


	9. Chapter 9

I am going to... urg! My computer did it three times now... let get midway through and delete the chapter... I'm thinking about getting a new keyboard, lol, so that when I chuck this one I have a backup, lol. Anyways, sorry about the wait... again, been irritated (stupid com) and busy (Drug and Alcohol Test) so haven't had much time and when I do I write and it get deleted, yay! Not. On with chapter 9!

**New Summary: **Sakura has left Konoha to join the Akatsuki in an attempt to somehow save Naruto's life. But as she discovers things her village kept from her. Will her previous bonds be severed? Will new bond's be made? Will feelings for a certain Uchiha develop?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this _fanfiction_.

* * *

"We wish to join the Akatsuki."

Silence filled the winter air and for a moment Sakura wondered why Tenshi wanted to join the Akatsuki. She didn't look like a cold blooded killer. She glanced over... then again, looks could be deceiving.

Itachi looked Tenshi and Sakura over once before he broke the silence. "Why would two kunochi's wish to join the Akatsuki?"

This time Sakura spoke, "We believe that the Akatsuki's goals are similar to our own and by joining you we will be more likely to accomplish our own."

She tried to be confident, not to show how nervous she was and meet blood red shaingan with her own cool jade in an attempt to show she wasn't afraid. Itachi's eyes narrowed, obviously displeased by her actions.

"And what exactly would those goals be?"

~Thanks for reading and I hope you review!

"None of you're concern." Tenshi answered with a scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I asked you a question." Itachi's voice was hard, demanding.

It didn't faze Tenshi, "I fail to see how it's any of your concern. If you're leader wishes to know then we will tell him, not _you_."

"I am losing my patience with you, girl." He warned, his eyes showing his annoyance.

"Then-" The rest of her sentence was muffled as Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth. She whispered for Tenshi to be quiet and stop annoying Itachi and then focused on said Uchiha. He was watching them with mild interest as Tenshi seemed to finally stop he ranting and pout.

"I'm sorry for her disrespect and uncharacteristically annoying attitude, she woke up on the wrong side today." Sakura stated with a fake laugh, trying lighten Itachi's dark mood.

Itachi impassive face gave her no sign if he was still irritated or not but her attention was drawn to Kisame when he started to chuckle. The two kunochi's gave him a curious look until he explained himself.

"I hope you make it into the Akatsuki, it won't be so boring if you did." He gave them a wide, inhuman smile and continued, "Plus, I would get to tear you to pieces on a daily basis, instead of just once."

"Oh, joy!" Tenshi snapped with sacasim before revieveing a elbow from Sakura. "Well," She shot an annoyed look at her pink haired friend. "what do you want me to say? At least I didn't call him Shark-face or fishy."

"What was that?" Kisame growled.

"Can't hear, Sharky?" She taunted before something seemed to caught her attention, she turned to face where she and Sakura had come from seemingly oblivious to Kisame's own taunts and treats. "We have company." She said as she completely faced the direction they had come from.

Sakura turned in that direction as well, though a little hesitant as it would put Kisame and Itachi behind them, allowing them a perfect opportunity to strike. She felt the air move and braced herself for an attack but insted found that Itachi had moved to stand a little in front of her on the other side of her, also facing whoever was coming. She looked over at Tenshi and noticed on her other side Kisame stood, Samehada drawn.

She heard Kisame mumble something that sounded like shrimp and Tenshi respond with what she guessed was a fish like name and to shut up. It was silent, everyone preparing for what Sakura now realized was her old team. She felt her heart twist in pain as she realized that this could not only mean a confrontation with her team but depending on the Akasuki's current plans, the capture of Naruto.

With that thought the blond haired Kyuubi holder burst into the clearing with Kakashi and Sasuke following. She heard Tenshi mumble 'stupid' and saw Kisame smirk in agreement. She sighed, Naruto did have a very _bold_ entrance that much was certain. His exit was the only real concern.

Those blue eyes that reminded her of a clear sky darkened to a stormy dark blue. "Sakura?" He asked, as if uncertain, confusion filling his eyes and making them even cloudier. Sasuke's aura was already filled with hate but, for once, he didn't attack at the sight of his brother and instead he focused those onyx eyes on Sakura, as if trying to caught her eye. Kakashi seemed grim as he stared at his former student who, he realized with a pang of sadness and what felt like guilt, was wearing no headband.

"Yes." Her tone was level, her jade eyes hard.

"We came to-" Naruto started, trying to tell her about how they had been worried and how long they had traveled. How Tsunade had began to drink more lately, worry and guilt at the loss of her former apprentice pushing her to the bottle. How everyone missed her and Sasuke had come back just for her, that Sasuke had realized he had feelings for the icy pink-haired kunochi in front of them.

"Naruto..." Her voice was soft for a moment, here eyes shining with what he knew was understanding. He didn't have to say all of it, just what she didn't know, and for a moment hope filled him again. "I don't care. I didn't ask for you to come all this way to try to convince me to go back. I don't want to be 'saved' or whatever you want to call it."

Naruto looked heartbroken, Sasuke furious and Kakashi somewhat thoughtful.

Kakashi had watched the group and realized, somewhat hurt, that Sakura looked like she was on an actual squad with people that would risk their life for each other. They were all spaced close, as if trying to protect each other and it seemed that they would allow Sakura to deal with her old team until things got out of hand. If he really tried hard enough he could picture Itachi a few years younger and Kisame being there sensei. It would almost be like his old team. A blonde, a Uchiha, a spiky haired sensei and Sakura.

His thoughts had only taken a second but he quickly shook them away and focused at the current situation.

"I left the village for a reason and nothing you can say will make me come back." She finished, unaware of Kakashi's thoughts.

"What about what I have to say? Will that change you're mind?" Sasuke asked his eyes finally meeting hers. She was shocked at what she saw, concern and... hurt? No, she told herself, this was just an act... he had always just been acting.

She shook her head sadly, her pink hair falling in her eyes. "No, Sasuke, it wouldn't change anything either." She replied was she pushed her bangs from her face.

"Why not?" He yelled, his fist clenching as he took a step forward. Itachi immediately moved closer to Sakura, unaware that he had done so, Sasuke however noticed. "If it because of _him_?" He continued, his voice rising as hurt and hate danced through onyx eyes before they bled crimson. His sharingan spun wildly as his emotions seemed to be growing out of control.

"Sasuke." Naruto said sternly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Sasuke seemed to stop and fight for control of his emotions and after a few seconds relax somewhat but his eyes stayed activated, though they no longer spun. "Sakura, I don't know why you left. But, if it was to get me to come back to Konoha, I already did. I-"

"It's always about you, huh, Sasuke?" Her voice was filled with anger. "Well, I got a news flash for you Sasuke. The world doesn't revolve around you, in fact I think it would be better of without you."

Everyone on Kakashi's teams eyes widened at the same time. Sakura, the sweet, love-struck Sasuke fan-girl had just declared the world would be better off without Sasuke. They all wondered what had happened to make her think so but they didn't wonder long when she continued and answered their question.

"If you weren't here then my parents wouldn't have died. They would still alive and maybe... just _maybe _I wouldn't have left Konoha."

* * *

I decided to end it there, not really where I wanted to to but I was tired of my com messing up on this chapter so this is all thats I'm doing for now... I'm not so certain that I like this chapter so far, but am hoping to pull a twist or something to make it better, lol.

Also:

**XxAnimeLuvRxX:**Lol, thanks, I'm glad you liked chapters. I'm not so sure about 'magnificent work' though, lol. It could use alotta work but I'm glad that you love it. Lol, Tenshi is a mystery, I threw her in so that it might make the book a little easier on me and because someone has to push Itachi and Sakura together, lol. Suspicions are good but I think you might be a little surprised when you find out, way far from now, lol. Where Sakura is before will probably be a long chapter since its kinda hard to explain, lol. Thanks for the Happy Birthday and I won't try to, lol. Lol, now I'm the one rambling.

**UchihaSakura2007:**Yeah, I'm bad at summaries, which you just reminded me that I redid the summary and have to go post it on Chapter one and this one, lol. Thanks.

**konnichiha yoshi-chan:** Lol, Thanks. I try.

**AmethystGal07:**Hi! Thank you, I'm flattered that you think so and I will need all the luck I can get, lol. x)

~Thanks for reading and I hope you review!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, well here is chapter 10. Hopefully you like it but I'm gona stop typing/ talking and let you read.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"If you weren't here then my parents wouldn't have died. They would still alive and maybe... just maybe I wouldn't have left Konoha."

Once again, Kakashi's entire team's eyes widened. Sakura had never told anyone other than those who knew, which were a few of the medic ninjas that had been there, Tsunade and Shizune. She had asked them all to remain quite about the her loss and they had respected her wishes though they didn't approve of them. Sakura had acted like everything was normal, telling no one of her parents death and the nightmares that soon followed it. That had been the only time Sakura felt blessed that she couldn't remember her dreams.

She gave a sad smile and continued dispite the stinging in her eyes that told her tears had formed. "No. I would have left even if they were alive, you just made it easier for me to leave. And as easy as it would be to blame you as the reason I left, I'm not going to do that. I'm not even going to hunt you down and try to take revenge. Because, like I told you all those years ago when you left, revenge won't bring anyone happiness. Revenge is just a waste of ones life because not only do you lose yourself but you defile the memories of those that have died."

"Sakura, why did you leave Konoha?" Kakashi spoke up.

"I couldn't bear to stay in a village where everyone I had known and loved had left me. Sasuke, Naruto, my parents and even you Kakashi-sensei, you all left me." She gave a sad laugh as her eyes grew distant. "When Sasuke left, I told him that I knew what isolation felt and it was true, at the time. Because it didn't matter how many friends and family I had, without him it wasn't complete and it made me realize what solitude felt like but it wasn't until recently that I truly understood any of you."

"Is that the only reason you left?" Kakashi asked, worried that her own team- the people she was supposed to trust with her life- had been the only reason for her leaving.

"No, that wasn't the only reason. I left so that I could join the Akatsuki." She paused as Naruto seemed to go into shock, Sasuke was emotionless and Kakashi's one visible eye lowered. She knew that he felt he hadn't done enough for his first and only team, she just hoped guilt didn't consume him. After all, this team had been domed from the start. Sure the members of Team 7 had grown into shinobi that could revel the legendary sannin they had trained under but they would never be a team again.

"What was it Sasuke said..." She trailed of as she went back once again to the night where her heart had been shattered. That was the night that all of this had began, the night she had made a vow to become stronger so she could protect her friends. Ironic how a vow to protect her firends would make her lose them and be labeled a traitor.

"Ah! I remember now. 'I am walking a road that's incompatible with the rest of you.' Weren't those you're words, Sasuke? It's funny, I never would have imagined that I would be the one to use those words and turn traitor with you trying to be my savior. Then again, nothing would have stopped either one of us, we had left long before our body had followed our heart. And just like you I will not come back by force or pleas, only when I decide will I go back." She paused saying the last sentence with a steel voice and hard eyes. "Unlike you, it won't be to reunite with my village."

This was not the Sakura they had expected.

And it broke Sakura's heart to have to act this way, to have to tell them she was going to help the Akatsuki achieve it's goal. No, this was all an act that Itachi and Kisame would have to buy, it was her first test and she could fail it. To pass she would have to lose her dearest friends, her teammates. Sakura closed her eyes, in life you had to make sacrifices. If she had to sacrifice her image in Konoha's eyes and her friends so that she would have a chance to save them then she was willing to do so, even if it meant risking her life and exposing herself to the enemy at all times. Even if it meant she would die a traitor at the hands of her friends.

Then again, what had they expected? They knew she had left willingly even though they had all denied it. They had all made up reasons as to her disappearance, clinging to what little hope there was. Never once had it crossed their minds that Sakura would join the Akatsuki but now that they knew the truth they couldn't avoid it. The Sakura they knew was gone. Sakura was now a traitor, a S-class criminal and threat to Naruto.

"Sakura, the Akatsuki want to kill me! They want to obtain the kyuubi that I have sealed in my body and the extraction will kill me. Sakura... are you going to make me fight you for my life against my best friend? Are you really going to standby and watch me die?" Naruto shouted, his fists clenched at his sides, he had saw Gaara's lifeless body and though they had brought Gaara back, he couldn't let the Akatsuki know that. "Are you going to stand beside the man that ruined Sasuke's life and wants to take mine?"

"Naruto, you think I would join the Akatsuki without all that knowledge?" Sakura almost winced when Naruto's eyes darkened, it hurt her to say anything she was about to but this was she part she had to play now and she had to do so flawlessly. Pushing aside her feelings and thoughts she continued, "If you choose to fight its you're choice, you could make it easy on me and give up. But you've always been so stubborn so I don't think you'll give up. So I guess that means you would be fight for your life against me. But Naruto don't think just because we were friends at one time that we are now. _Were not_. If you still think I'm your best friend then you need to think again. I have no friends, I have no bonds with any shinobi from Konoha that isn't a part of the Akatsuki. And I won't standby and watch anything, being a member of the Akatsuki would require my involvement in extracting the kyuubi from within you. The consequences do not concern me, only the achievement of my goal."

The last two sentences hurt Sakura the most and as soon as she said them she wanted to take them back. She wanted to hug the boy she considered her brother and tell him it was all a lie so that she could save him. Sakura sighed, now was not the time to get lost in fantasises.

"Sakura, you don't mean that." Naruto whispered, denial in his eyes, tears dripping down his face. The only time she had ever seen them so cloudy, with so much grief, was when Sasuke had left. Sakura eyes clouded as she watched Naruto, his head hung and hair covering his eyes. His promise to save Sasuke had almost destroyed him, his loyalty to his friends- even when they tried to kill him- was alarming to say the least. Which meant Naruto had to see Sakura as an enemy, not a friend.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for any possible reactions. "Naruto," His teary orbs meet her jade ones. "I mean every word of it. If the time comes I will not hesitate to_ kill _you. We are _not_ friends. And don't think you need to save me, I _chose_this. It's not the same as when Sasuke left and if you weren't able to take Sasuke back to Konoha what makes you think you even have a chance at take me back? We both know that if I fight were to happen you would be lucky if _you_made it home alive, espically when the Akatsuki have a medic on their side." She sent Kakashi a hard look, telling him this was his best option. Her eyes meet Sasuke's next and then rested back on Naruto's cloudy blue ones. "Go home. If you don't-" She pulled out a kunia and threw it at Naruto, slicing his left cheek.- "then be prepared to die."

~x~x~x~

A wind blew through the trees around the seven shinobi, making the snow take flight in the air and swirl around them. The air was tense, blood was dripping onto the pure white snow, making it bleed to red where it dropped.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Both heads turned to their serious sensei. "Were leaving." He held up a hand to silence them both before they could protest. "My first priority is to make sure you two return to the village with you're lives. Sakura has made her decision clear and we have been over our allowed time on this mission for a week, were going home." Kakashi couldn't risk either Sasuke's or Naruto's life not even if it was to save Sakura.

He gave the pink haired kunochi a glance. She had grown into a strong kunochi and was far above many her age. Kakashi doubted even with his shaningan eye that he would be able to defeat her without some serious, if not fatal, injuries.

Sakura meet his eye and for a moment he thought he saw a ghost of a smile in her eyes but figured he was imagining it. He turned back to the two young men with him, he wouldn't allow them to die when they had their whole lives ahead of them.

"But-" Naruto began, desperation shining in his eyes.

"No and that's final." He paused, his one visible eye softening. "Naruto, I know how you feel but I'm not willing to risk your and Sasuke's life." Naruto's eyes took on a determined light and Kakashi quickly took a different approach. "Naruto, even you have to realize that you won't bring her back with these odds. If you return to the village then you can train again, get stronger." He meet Naruto's eyes with his one eye, hoping to talk some sense into the rash boy. "Then you can bring Sakura home. But only if you return to the village."

Naruto shook his head, "I can't go back without even trying. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I refuse to just give-up." His eyes turned to Sakura. "I won't leave without you Sakura, I can't."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, his hand going to his back and pulling out the long sword he had their. "Sakura, I returned to Konoha in hopes of bringing you back so that..." For once Sasuke faltered, unsure how to say what he wanted to say. "So that we could start a family together. Sakura... I love you."

* * *

Okay, so that's it. I gotta get to bed an hour early... so, night, lol. Also, if you notice any errors, like spelling or anything like that please tell me so I can fix them, I was in a rush with this chapter. Which is why its not as big as I wanted it to be but that just means a bigger chapter 11, lol. Anyways, I'd really appreciate it so thanks!

Wait, almost forgot, lol...

**UchihaSakura2007: **Glad you like the new summary! I try, lol, hope you liked this chapter too, lol.

**AmethystGal07: **Lol, I love the lil facial expression. Nah, my computer is just fine but we have our spats, lol. It only acts up when I want to do something, lol, the rest of the time its awesome... expect when I want to watch youtube... then it hates me, lol. You don't sound like a nerd, lol. I hope I don't either, lol, and thanks.

**konnichiha yoshi-chan: **Awwww, you make me feel awesome, lol. Yep, ima dork, lol. Well you got more and I hope you liked it as much as the last one, lol. I will try, lol.

**XxAnimeLuvRxX: **Lol, thanks. Lol, someones gotta. Well that's how they happened, yeah its kinda hard to show both sides and how much their hurting. I just hope I did a decent job... Yep, the relationship is beginning to form... its just gona be kinda slow, lol. Thank you!

~Thanks for reading and I hope you review! Any comments, questions or concerns are welcome... Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I tried to make it long so that the wait wouldn't be for nothing but with school starting and everything else going on I haven't had much writting time, this year I'm going to give it my best, lolz, but enough about me and unto the book...

P.S. I may write in spanish every now and then when saying "Hi" or something since I'm taking Spanish...

* * *

"Sakura... I love you."

Four simple words, separate they meant nothing but... when put together they had a devastating effect on the pink haired kunochi. She lost her breath and her eyes widened, looking like large saucers. For a moment she meet those blazing crimson eyes in wonder, allowing fantasies of her returning to Konoha and starting a family with her childhood crush. For a moment her heart swayed. For just a moment Sakura pretended nothing had changed, that she still loved the Uchiha before her...

But Sakura knew that she could never love the man that had killed her parents, that she could never raise a family with him. His declaration of love meant nothing and it never would.

Not now. Not after that fatal day when she had discovered that he had killed her parents.

"Sasuke..." Tears filled her eyes and she silently wondered why her dream would be realized to late. Why he had never told her this before, why he hadn't taken her offer that night. The night that he had broken her heart, that he had left her alone on a cold, hard bench with tears streaming down her face and a simple "Thank you" as his only good-bye.

She shook her head to get rid of the tears and the memories, she refused to be reduced to some weak girl by four words and a past that was long gone. "You can't expect me to return your love after you killed my family. And even if I did and we started a family- what would I tell our children when they ask about my mother and father? 'Oh, well, you see Daddy was a rouge shinobi and ran into them and killed them but it's okay because I know that him killing them doesn't reflect his feelings about me.' Yeah, that's a conversation I want to have." She finished sarcastically as she shook her head.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate to reply and a thoughtful look appeared on his face as he contemplated what he wanted to say. Finally resolve entered his eyes and he replied, "If you don't want to start a family with me, then that's fine." He paused, his burning eyes softening as he looked at Sakura, "Like I said, I love you. I love _only_ you, so if I can't have a family with you I don't want a family."

Sakura was touched. She knew that she would never feel the way she had once felt for him but it was still touching to hear that he wouldn't start a family without her. Even if she knew it was a lie. Sasuke had to reconstruct his clan, that had been a goal of his and Sakura was one of the few who had discovered that fact. Sasuke had never said it aloud but it wasn't hard to figure out that he wanted to have a loving family, especially considering his past.

"That's stupid, you know as much as I do that you need to reconstruct your clan. Either that or...-" Sakura glanced at the older Uchiha, who she figured would never have the chance to start a family considering his lifestyle.

"Itachi? Start a family?" Sasuke sneered at the thought and Sakura had to admit it wasn't something she could easily picture either but kept her face blank.

A small glow appeared in Sakura's peripheral vision, she say Itachi glance at his ring and then, "We must leave."

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled, taking a step forward. "Sakura comes with us."

Before Sakura replied a voice beside her spoke up, "Sakura, it's no use, nothing you say will change their minds." Sakura turned towards Tenshi, surprised by the understanding that shone in her eyes and the encouraging smile.

"Itachi, Kisame..." Both shinobi eyes flickered to Tenshi, "Take Sakura and go. I'll hold them off for a while and then meet up with you guys."

Sakura's eyes widened, she wasn't aware of how strong Tenshi was but it seemed like madness to take on three of the strongest shinobi Sakura had known. In fact, Sakura had never seen a forehead protector and was only assuming, because of the skills she possessed, that Tenshi was a kunochi.

"You think you can take on all three of them?" Kisame gave her a doubtful look and then pulled Samehada from behind his back. "I don't think so, you don't look very strong. So to make sure that I don't lose my new entertainment I'll stay and delay them with you.-" He tore a piece of the wrapping around Samehada revealing the scale covered sword. "These guys might actually live long enough for me to rip into."

Tenshi rose her eyebrows but didn't comment, instead she turned her attention to Itachi and gave him a serious look, "Itachi, take care of Sakura, 'kay?" Something flickered in her eyes when she spoke but Sakura wasn't able to place what it was. She was too shocked by what Tenshi had said to really wonder what had just passed through those icy orbs that burned like fire.

Tenshi was asking _him_ to make sure_ she_was cared for. Itachi would never agree to anything like that...

From the corner of her eye she saw Itachi make eye contact with Tenshi and nod, it was small and curt but it was still a nod. Sakura's mouth almost dropped and Kisame's mouth did drop... she quickly recovered herself and hid her shock but saw Tenshi's smirk.

Tenshi was an unknown ally. As much a stranger as Itachi and Kisame- no Tenshi was far more of a stranger than Itachi or Kisame because Sakura had never even heard of her. At least with Itachi and Kisame she knew something. But with Tenshi she knew nothing.

Sakura glanced at Itachi. Itachi was an Uchiha who had also murdered his entire clan and cared for no one, Not even his younger brother. In fact he had tormented Sasuke since the massacre and helped push the boy towards Orochimaru. Of course, Sakura was sure that Itachi had a reason for doing what he did but what would he gain from protecting her.

Not that Sakura needed to be protected, she could protect herself- she had been Tsunade's apprentice after all.

Tenshi seemed to read her mind when she spoke with a knowing smile, "Sakura, I'm not trying to call you weak. I am well aware of how strong you are but it's better if we split up and I don't believe that you are prepared to fight your former teammates yet." Those icy orbs were filled with warmth and understanding as they stared into Sakura'sjade ones. And Sakura wondered how Tenshi seemed understand her.

"We should leave." Itachi warned her as her former friends seemed to finally decide that they should fight. Sakura wondered why they hadn't attacked yet, their had been plenty of chances where it would have been the perfect time to strike. Sakura decided that it didn't matter why they hadn't and turned to leave with Itachi when the answer to her unspoken question was answered.

The only warning Sakura got was a shift below her feet. Sakura launched herself into the air just second before Kakashi burst through the snow covered ground. Sakura would have wondered how he had managed to dig through the snow but she had seen the shadowy figure of a dog through the dust. She pulled a kunia from her pouch and prepared herself for the next attack, she quickly sent out her chakra and found that Tenshi and Kisame were locked in battle with Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi was nowhere to be found but Kakashi...

She spun to face one onyx and one sharingan eye as the sound of her kunia meeting Kakashi's accompanied the sounds of the battle that was less than twenty feet from her. She pushed her body weight into the kunia and jumped backwards, trying to distance herself from her former sensie. She glanced through the clearing debris and caught sight of Kisame wearing a huge grin as Samehada glanced Sasuke's arm.

She focused back on her own battle, wishing that Naruto was fairing better than Sasuke seemed to be. Kakashi was staring at her almost expectantly as he stood exactly where he had been. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she barely dodged the kunia that grazed the side of her throat. She threw her own kunia at the clone and he exploded in a puff of smoke. She had to focus on her own battle, if she became to distracted then next time she may not be so lucky.

She raised a hand to her throat and healed the wound while trying to pin-point Kakashi's location. She was assaulted by a group of Kakashi's clones and quickly substituted herself with a clone. A moment later one of the Kakashi clones exploded and everyone around him was engulfed in flames.

Suddenly the flames burst forward toward Sakura, who had jumped into the air while rapidly preforming the signs for Suiton Suijinheki. Water burst from her mouth and dowsed the flames, leaving the ground charred and the melted snow to fill the small area.

Sakura landed and preformed Housenka no Jutsu, sending balls of fire towards Kakashi who quickly substituted himself with a nearby rock. He masked his chakra and whipped his face free of sweat. It seemed that Sakura had indeed grown stronger, he remembered that her chakra control was good but now it was flawless. He needed a strategy to win but the only thing that Sakura had truly had trouble in was taijutsu but Kakashi knew that if she had trained under Tsunade it would be dangerous to try in fight her physically with her super human strength.

Seeing the attack with his Sharingan, Kakashi quickly countered her rain of shuriken with his own kunia but barely dodged a carefully placed punch that ripped a hole in the ground where Kakashi had been standing. His eyes widened in horror and he heard Sakura let out a small chuckle.

No way was he going to try to fight her with tiajutsu. Not even with his Sharingan.

Kakashi was forced to substitute himself again as her kunia dug into his clones stomach.

He sighed as he prepared himself for another attack, wondering how it had wound up like this.

He had always assumed Sakura the weakest out of the three. Now he was having trouble staying alive while fighting her.

Then again, no one had ever guessed that the sweet little cherry blossom would grow up a S-Class criminal and member of the Akatsuki. And if anyone had suggested the idea to Kakashi he would have had a good laugh and figured that they had her and Sasuke mixed up. He had been such a fool, unable to realize Sakura's potential or give her the time and training she had deserved. He had only had concern for Sasuke. Leaving Naruto and Sakura to fend for themselves and find their own teachers.

Naruto had been lucky to have caught Jiaraya's eye but no one had seen Sakura's potential. No one but Tsunade and by that time the wound had already been inflicted. Kakashi blamed himself for how Sakura had grown up.

If only he had given Sakura a second glance, a little more attention. But that was the past and there was no place for it in the battlefield.

He dodged another fist that was aimed for his side and managed to cut Sakura's arm with his kunia but then he felt the tearing in his side and quickly jumped back. But Sakura refused to allow him an easy escape, she followed him with her chakra scalpel and landed another blow on his arm.

Kakashi cursed and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving some clones in his spot to fight the girl.

* * *

Okay, thats all I have time for tonight. Sorry for the delay and hopefully I will have more time this week than the previos weeks but if not then I will have to work late one weekend night. But the next chapter will be up within two weeks. So


End file.
